Monster
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: Nyx has to go on homicidal rages every night or be consumed by herself. After every time she goes and talks with Dib. This is just another ordinary night when this happens. Read Author's Note, please. R&R.


**(A/n) I keep getting sidetracked! My inspiration was based off the amazing talent of the band Skillet, whom I adore. I highly suggest you listen to **_**Monster**_** and **_**Awake and Alive**_** by Skillet while reading this. I don't own IZ, just OCs! Enjoy chicos and chicas!**

Nyx looked at the blood dripping from her hands. Ruby red and plentiful. Something resonated in her head, maybe a fragment of conscious, she frowned. She stepped over the dead being below her. Her left eye began to twitch and something bubbled within her. _This isn't right, Onyx._ Nyx's head shot up and she clutched her head. Blood from her hands printed on the sides of her head. Her eyes widened as the voice in her head got louder. Her eyes frantically searched around the area to look for a logical reason for hearing something. Not a living soul was in sight. She looked down at her dead victim. More, she needed more! She swiveled her head from side to side before spotting someone. Grinning sinisterly she made her way over to the person, bloody handprints on each side of her head. The hyuman looked right at her, her black eyes glowing like black lights and he ran.

Nyx let out a laugh, half animal half Irken. She jumped on the hyuman and smiled grotesquely.

"Hellooooo!" She stretched out the greeting as she pinned the male down. She was pretty sure she had blood on her teeth as well.

The man quivered under her touch. "Please, let me go!"

She faked considering it for a minute then dragged her claws down each side of his face, using her spider legs to keep the man down. Blood dribbled down his face as Nyx grinned madly at it. The Irken took some of it on her hand and smeared over her face. She stood up and stomped on the man's ribs, hearing satisfying cracks. Onyx tilted her head and listened to the man's pitiful whimpering. She spat on his face as she used two of her PAK legs to pin his arms down by going right through them. He screamed in pain. Taking one PAK leg, she split open his body.

"Look puny hyuman!" She shrieked at him, taking his spleen in one hand and ripping it out. He yelled in agony. She smiled widely as she grasped his stomach and intestines. She ripped them out with malice. She laughed like a mad person as she heard police sirens in the far distance. The man's eyes glimmered with a hope before Nyx took his heart in hand.

"Goodbye." She bared her teeth and pierced the organ, spurting ruby blood from it. She ripped it out from his rib cage as the sirens grew ever closer. They wouldn't catch her, they never did. She stood at a leisurely pace looking at the blood pooling around the man. She considered it for a moment, before carving a small 'N' into the man's skin. She scooped up as much blood as she could and dumped it over her head. The warm, tingling touch of it made her smile and laugh. She laughed like a bird screeching. The headlights of police vehicles shone over the horizon as she disappeared into the shadows, covering her eyes. She heard them stop and pile out. This time she was getting feed up with them coming after her. She narrowed her black light eyes at the men at the scene.

"Youuuu whoooooo!" She drawled out. One police officer came towards her. He gestured for the rest of them to stay quiet and to not follow him. Onyx came out of the shadows, grinning crookedly. "Hello, puny police force." The man took out a tazer and advanced slowly holding the device out in front of him. She tutted at his stupidity. The man jabbed at her with it and she grabbed it, cracked his wrist and used the tazer on him.

His lips were chapped and his eyes were only open a fraction. "Wh-what are you?"

"A monster." She replied. She sliced her claws down his delicate cheeks and out spurted blood, but not enough to satisfy her. Nyx took the man's eyes in her three fingered hands and ripped them out. Still not enough blood. She pouted and opened his body up. She reached out for the heart when a bullet hit her square in the shoulder. Hissing, she yanked the ball of lead out and crumpled it to dust between two fingers. Her left hand grasped the almost dead policeman's heart while her right hand groped for the gun she knew to be on his belt. The heart was pulled from his body the same time the gun was unsheathed from the holster.

Onyx held the hyuman heart above her head and squeezed it, letting the think oozing blood to flow down her cheeks and neck, staining her clothes even more. With the liquid coursing down her cheeks, she turned to the rest of the policemen. She loaded the crude gun and shoot each one between the eyes, not missing by a millimeter. The ruby red liquid hit the pavement as the bodies of the men did. Quickly, as not to waste time, she made her way over to the fallen men and one by one ripping their bodies open as she had done to the other men and taking their hearts. Their skin was ripped clean off them and Nyx smothered every last inch of her skin with the red liquid.

Afterwards, she sighed in relief. Her nightly cravings were done— for tonight. She gripped both sides of her head and let out a scream of a tortured soul. Clear liquid coursed down her cheeks, washing away the blood. She looked about at the carnage and corpses. Due to her nature, Nyx had to repeat this cycle from hell every night, whether she wanted to or not. She whimpered and trudged to a friend's house.

She knocked on the door, hanging her head shamefully. The door swung open to reveal a boy.

"Again?" The boy asked. He was clothed in a trench coat, navy blue neutral faced shirt, black jeans and combat boots.

"It happens ever night." Nyx shrugged, as this was a poor excuse.

"How many bodies tonight?" Dib asked casually, as if asking about a favorite color or what someone wished to have to drink.

"Eight."

"It's getting worse." He concluded.

"Yeah, Zim's going to be pissed off, could I stay here for the night?" She saw the skeptical look on his face and rolled her eyes. "It's over for tonight. If I wasn't satisfied then you'd be dead. I'm rather efficient in my killings."

"The couch is still open." Dib gestured inside.

"Thanks." Onyx smiled a genuine smile, not a grotesque, murderous one that showed when she satisfied herself in the misery of others.

"I don't want any blood stains." Dib handed her a towel. She wiped the blood off of her body and nodded gratefully to her friend. For a homicidal bitch, it was good she had a friend whom she could trust. "You have some blood on your eyelids and teeth." Dib pointed to the areas with a few bloodstains.

"Why don't you ever turn me in?" Nyx asked, genuinely curious as she purged herself from the soiling blood on her skin.

"Because even if I do, then you'll escape and exact revenge or keep doing what your doing." He replied. "And you're one of my only friends."

"Well I might be improving because tonight," She shrugged. "I heard my conscious after I killed my first victim. But it disappeared just as quickly as it showed up!"

"But it's better than before." Dib countered.

"True but every time I go home or come here I must confess I feel like a monster." Nyx took a shaky breath to calm herself down.

"You're not a monster, you're just under a condition that causes you to go kind of... killy."

" 'Killy'?" Nyx raised an eyebrow. "I would say homicidal."

"Yeah!" Dib nodded.

Nyx walked over to the couch in her friend's living room and sat down. He followed and deposited himself next to her.

"I could help you Nyx." He talked gently into her lekku.

"No, nobody can help me." Nyx looked at her hands. "I would need a hero to get me out of this mess."

"I can always help." He looked into her eyes. "Remember that Onyx." He hoisted himself off his couch and dragged his feet along the carpet walking to the stairs.

"Wait!" Nyx called out. He stopped. "Could I just talk with you until I feel sleepy?"

"Sure." He backtracked and sat back down next to Nyx.

"Do you think I could figure this out, because neither of us know why I'm doing it."

"One day, maybe." Dib smiled, amber eyes magnified behind his glasses.

"I actually have a theory." Nyx admitted.

"What?"

"There might be a glitch in my PAK causing me to go into these modes and only to come out after a lot of blood is gone. My brother has similar problems with his PAK, but his cause emotions not homicidal rages."

"I knew about Zim but I thought it might be because of your past, you know being the personal assassin of the Tallests."

"They were bastards." Nyx muttered, eyelids drooping in weariness.

"Tired?" Dib smirked down at the small Irken girl as she nodded. She unintentionally slumped on him. He shifted slightly and her head fell into his lap. Her tortured features surrendered to the calm of sleep and the anguish slipped away, replaced by calmness. _At least in slumber, Nyx can be happy and at peace. _Dib thought as he drifted off to the land of sleep, leaving Nyx's head in his lap. Soon both human and Irken were fast asleep and for a short period of time, at peace.

**(A/n) I thought this turned out pretty damn good for me! I owe this somewhat success to the amazingness of Skillet, the band who writes lyrics from my soul and inspires me like no other group of people can. I hope you at least go and read this while listening to that band. Tell me if I should put this at a higher rating or not. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing this. Review, I accept anonymous reviews as well as signed ones. But most of all: Keep The Epicness Up! **


End file.
